


Мир, в котором мы есть

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Каждое утро Наташи похоже на другое. Наташу это полностью устраивает.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мир, в котором мы есть

Первое, что слышит Наташа, просыпаясь по утрам, — полуразборчивое сонное бормотание: «Ещё пять минут...»

Пять Тони-минут — величина относительная. Они могут оказаться пятнадцатью, тридцатью, по её выходным дням — целым часом, а в тех случаях, когда Наташа затевает на завтрак оладьи, — действительно пятью минутами. Тони почему-то нравится усаживаться на барный стул у разделочного стола на кухне, будто в царской ложе, и наблюдать, как она замешивает тесто и роется в выдвижном ящике, разыскивая нужную сковородку. В следующий раз, когда она полетит по делам в Берлин, привезёт ему лорнет с блошиного рынка на Остбанхоф.

На обещание, данное опрометчиво из-под одеяла, Наташа лишь пожимает плечами: мол, она когда-нибудь хоть слово сказала? И потом целует, если какой-нибудь участок тела Тони оказывается выставленным наружу. Есть два дня в году, когда Наташа просыпается позже Тони — вернее, когда он не засыпает вовсе. Шестнадцатое декабря — хотя с тех пор, как они переехали в семейный особняк Старков, а Тони раздвинул пыльные шторы в отцовском кабинете и откинул крышку белого рояля, этот день становится светлее. И двадцать второе апреля, когда Тони вернулся с Титана — едва живым, но победившим. Таких дней всего два.

Выбравшись из-под своей половины одеяла, Наташа надевает халат, брошенный на оттоманку в изножье кровати. Домашние халаты — это чистое безумие. Тони дарит их ей еженедельно. Сам он утверждает, что делает это только по праздникам («Почему это День труда — не повод?»), Пятница говорит, что это происходит в среднем раз в тридцать восемь дней, но это один из тех случаев, когда они явно ошибаются в своих расчётах. Халаты все как один длинные, до пят. Ужасающе непрактичные — из кружева, из невесомого шёлка, на котором зацепки появляются от заусенцев на пальцах, из старомодного бархата, «рождественские» — из кашемира. Безумных расцветок — павлиньи хвосты, бабочкины крылья, витражи позднеготических соборов, виды на гору Фудзи на рассвете во время цветения сакуры. Отороченные кисточками, кружевами, перьями, жемчужинами (исключительно ручная стирка, не отжимать). По вечерам она заворачивается в халат, чтобы пройти ровно десять футов от ванной до кровати. По утрам — чтобы пройти почти восемнадцать от кровати до гардеробной, которую Тони упрямо называет гардеробно-оружейной, хотя это тавтология, поскольку оружие, которое она для удобства хранит рядом с рабочими костюмами, является предметом гардероба. Наташа могла бы готовить в халате завтрак и сделать тем самым обсессию Тони чуть более целесообразной, но если она едет утром на базу, то предпочитает одеться сразу, а не подниматься после завтрака обратно в спальню: это экономит ей пятнадцать минут, чтобы подольше поваляться рядом с Тони, притворяясь перед самой собой, что она ещё спит. Но каждый раз — каждый чёртов раз ради восьми и восемнадцати футов — она не просто набрасывает халат на плечи: она надевает его как следует, запахивает длинные полы и аккуратным узлом завязывает пояс, даже если Тони сам развяжет его через несколько секунд. Особенно если Тони сам развяжет его через несколько секунд.

Сегодня будут оладьи с ежевикой, и Тони появляется на кухне ещё до того, как она нечаянно прогремит первой кастрюлей на пути к сковородке. Может быть, Наташа и спросила бы, как ему удаётся предсказывать оладьи, но вопреки распространённому мнению неразгаданные тайны ей тоже нравятся.

После завтрака Тони всегда сам моет посуду. Маленький ритуал, ради которого он игнорирует посудомоечную машину, даже если Наташин завтрак немного пригорел, а это случается нередко. Тони говорит, так ему лучше думается о задачах на предстоящий день, как Агате Кристи — об убийствах в своих детективах. А Наташа выходит допивать свой кофе на террасу, даже зимой, даже в дождь — это её ритуал. Она садится в плетёное кресло и глядит на цветы и деревья в саду — ещё одно неожиданное увлечение Тони. Глядит на особняк соседей напротив, и если Анна с Артуром выходят завтракать на балкон, салютует им чашкой. Они дружат семьями. Наташа смотрит на небо. Иногда на периферии зрения появляются вдруг бледно-оранжевые пятна и постепенно заволакивают пейзаж — будто бесшумное пламя съедает бумажный лист, оставляя после себя лишь горстку пепла. Тогда Наташа просыпается в объятиях Тони, и он укачивает её, как маленькую, и шепчет ей на ухо: «Это тебе приснилось, а сейчас ты проснулась. По-настоящему проснулась, и если ты мне не веришь, то подумай сама: неужели такая здравомыслящая женщина, как ты, могла увидеть сон, в котором ты вышла замуж за меня во сне, но это оказалось не сном. Нет, такой бред только наяву бывает». Она слушает, делая вдохи и выдохи, пока пепел не развеивается в воздухе и остаётся только Тони с его бредовыми представлениями о бреде.

Доктор Стрэндж говорит, что вероятность победы над Таносом была настолько мала, что астральная «изнанка» мира до сих пор выдаёт помехи. Каждому снится что-то из своего несбывшегося. Клинту снится оглушающий шелест травы на поляне у дома. Стиву — что он станцевал с Пегги Картер. Сэму — что щит слишком тяжёлый. Питеру — граффити с одним и тем же лицом. Т’Чалле — встреча с отцом. Ванде — мир, который она утопила в собственном горе, Вижену — жизнь, в которой он не успел научиться видеть сны. Пеппер снится, что у неё одна маленькая заноза по фамилии Старк, а не две — по фамилии Роудс, и снится уходящий под воду венок. Тони снится, что он умирает, но все они — все остальные — живут дальше, и поэтому от таких снов он даже не просыпается посреди ночи. А Наташа видит в снах бледно-оранжевый ад, где она осталась наедине со всеми своими фантазиями, которые гнала от себя подальше, когда ещё была живой. Стрэндж говорит, что со временем эти фантомы поблекнут и однажды сотрутся из безвременной памяти мультиверса навсегда. Нужно просто подождать.

Наташа возвращается на кухню, чтобы отдать Тони чашку. В гараж они, как обычно, спускаются вместе. Она целует Тони в подставленные губы и закатывает глаза в ответ на неизменное: «До вечера, директор Старк», ничем не выдавая то, что к последнему слову она явно будет привыкать дольше, чем к предпоследнему. Тони отправляется на минус второй этаж творить будущее. Она садится в машину, выезжает из дома и, выворачивая на дорогу, думает о том, что никакие сны не страшны, если есть для кого просыпаться.


End file.
